The Mark of Athena: My Style
by BooksRBiffles
Summary: Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and who? Join the adventures of these seven and experience the reunion held between the Romans and Greeks. Don't read unless you have read all of the Heroes of Olympus series or Percy Jackson for that matter! Yay!
1. Annabeth

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so don't bash me up too badly! I am a total Rick Riordan geek and love to write! Wish me luck and always review!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Percy or his books or anything else, but Mr. Rick Riordan does!**

**Annabeth**

Could I have gotten any more mad? Or was I just nervous? I mean, I was sweating buckets and cracking my knuckles, and I had been taking it out on my friends and fellow campers for the past few months.

They even had to order a huge amount of new practice dummies so I could "release" my anger on them. Seriously?

What was even weirder was that Clarisse of all people, kept pestering me and comforting me. Sad part is… it was working. I got more relaxed every month. This went on for eight months, and it started when my best friend, Percy Jackson, my boyfriend, disappeared off the face of the earth.

He left me! We were just leaving the campfire and we were taking a walk on the beach when he brought out a little bracelet with green silk and gray pearls, it was beautiful. We kissed and the harpies came and we had to run back to our cabins. He gave me one last kiss and told me he'd see me tomorrow. Then he dashed inside his cabin. Never saw him that next morning. I was going to murder him.

Eight months of worry, I had become Miss Bossy and I would talk of Percy little. The closest person to me…gone. Percy was the only one who could comfort me and actually understood me.

Now it was time, 30 minutes away from landing in Camp Jupiter, where we found out Percy had been switched with another camper, Jason. Camp Jupiter was Roman, as was Jason, and Camp Half-Blood was Greek, as was Percy and…me.

The other reason we were heading to Camp Jupiter was because of the Prophecy of the Seven. It stated that seven half-bloods, Roman and Greek, would go to Greece and Rome and close the doors of death.

We also had to defeat Gaea. Ya, remember Kronos, 10x worse here. Unlucky right? But the only thing on my mind at the moment was …ah…Percy.

_What if he didn't remember me? What if he found himself another girlfriend? What if he remembered me, but didn't love me anymore? _It HAD been eight months, anything could happen, right?

I stroked my comforter and looked at the pictures I had taped to the wall. They were of all my friends over the past few years.

There was one of all the head counsellors at the ping-pong table laughing about the prank the Stoll twins, Connor and Travis, had made on the Aphrodite cabin. They had replaced all the lipstick with a mixture of glue, bug spray, and something no one wants to know (it smelt bad).

Another was of me and Luke when we were little. I sighed. I missed Luke, but I knew I had to let him go; he was a hero in the end.

But my favorite was of Thalia, Percy, and me at the campfire. I traced Percy with my finger.

His green eyes seemed like a never-ending pit of the sea. His raven black hair swept down over his eyes and was as messy as always. He was hot. His tan skin…oh and his smile. His goofy grin that always made someone's day.

Percy always had a mischievous grin on his face which usually led to something stupid.

"He won't forget, I promise you."

I whirled around, only to find Thalia leaning in the doorway. Her black hair in braids and silver circlet reminded me that she could not like boys, for she was a Hunter, and would not be the best to talk to for boy trouble, that would be Piper's job, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Yep, he better remember too, otherwise I promised to buddy up with Clarisse and the Ares cabin to pummel the kelp head into the right mind," she said.

I stood up and took a shaky breath, "No need for that, Thals, I will be beating him enough for being so stupid." Tears built up in my eyes, "I just miss him so much."

Thalia came over, "Hey hey you don't need to cry, you can't have him see you like that. Besides, you're not the only one who misses him. Grover has been putting on some extra weight from all those tin cans, and Clarisse and her buddies have even stopped teasing most of the kids because they claim it isn't quite fun. Percy had an impact on everyone, me too. He is like a brother to me, he's one of my best friends. Come on, they have a meeting in the conference room."

She stood up and said, "Oh, and Annabeth, I would get cleaned up. Don't want your first impression on the Romans to be like that." And on that note, she turned around and hurried out the door.

Yep, Thalia was worried about me, it's not like I didn't hear all the whispering behind my back. Ugh!

I walked over to my dresser and got changed into my orange camp t-shirt and some blue jean capris. I put my sneakers on and I ran a brush through my hair. Then I walked out the door, not knowing that my reunion wouldn't go exactly as planned.

**Blue button below please!**


	2. We All Owe Him

**Hello again, how'd you like the last chapter? I know, please use constructive criticism. Anyway here's Jason for you.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to…(drumroll)…Rick Riordan!**

**Jason**

We sat down at the oblong table. Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardener, Will Solace, Rachel, some other campers, and me were planning how to interact with the Romans on first sight. Leo had already sent a video scroll on ahead and now we were deciding the reunions.

"I think Jason and Annabeth should step off the boat first since they are our leaders and they know Jason and are technically…less likely to blow him up," Leo spoke up while blowing soda through his nostrils.

"Okay, but I think Piper should come out too because if things go too crazy then she can charmspeak them. Then everyone else can follow us." Annabeth barely whispered. She had been going slightly crazy ever since she found out the famous Percy Jackson was at Camp Jupiter.

I couldn't help but be jealous of him. He had everything: he was a hero, he had slayed so many monsters and lived, he was leader of Camp Half-Blood, he probably took my spot as praetor, he had so many friends, he had a good relationship, and he had a mom and dad at home.

Every time someone asked Annabeth about Percy, she would either start laughing or crying, she was delicate. But everyone said Annabeth was a really enjoyable person to be around before the incident.

"Meeting adjourned! Leo go steer the ship, I'll help in a sec! Ten minutes till landing time." I cry.

I bounced up to Thalia, as much as I loved Camp Half-Blood, I couldn't wait to see Camp Jupiter and all my friends, Reyna, Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, and the rest of the 5th Cohort.

My memory had been returning quite well over the past eight months since I woke up on the bus with Piper and Leo. Now only a few pieces were left out, and I was positive they would return once I got home, ahh, it felt good to say that.

"What's up Jas?" Thalia asked as her electric blue eyes pierced mine.

"Just wondering how Annabeth is, she looked kind of freaked at the meeting."

She sighed, "I am really worried about her, she was never so devastated about anything before. These past eight months she has barely slept, eaten, brushed her hair, or laughed. And if you knew her like I did before Percy disappeared, that is not her! She is full of life, always informing you of random facts, smiling, laughing, having fun with her friends. The way she has been so bossy and cranky lately is freaking me out! And Clarisse is the one comforting her most of the time! What if something happened to Percy and it turns out he's dead or not there."

She looked like she was about to throw up and pull all her hair out.

"He has an amazing effect on the camp and everyone. We used to sing and goof off, and be worry free. I am literally tearing myself apart, for Zeus's sake I still owe him lunch."

She muttered something about herself and then said, "And I owe him my life, too. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Jason felt a frown come on, all he ever heard about was Percy, Percy, Percy, always about Percy! I shouldn't think about that he thought to himself, Percy is someone to look up to! He saved millions of lives, including Thalia's. And even if Percy did take your place at camp, better him than that creep Octavian.

"Thanks Thals, I needed that amazing pep talk," I sarcastically said.

"Sorry, I am just worried about what Annabeth may do to herself if he's not there. Heck, Percy is going to get one large smack in the face from me if we find him."

She walked away mumbling something to herself about Achilles, lightning, and bad words.

Piper walked by on the deck and came up next to him. She peered out over the rail and gazed at the speck growing bigger in the distance.

_Gods she is beautiful with her I-don't-care looks and her kaleidoscope eyes and pink lips._

"Is that the camp?" she asked.

"Ya, sure is," I replied.

"Are you excited to be home?"

"A lot, but I'm afraid no one will remember me."

"Don't say that, no one can forget you. Besides we've always got each other to lean on."

That was just the problem, I might have had something going on with the other praetor, Reyna, at camp, but I really liked Piper. I am going to have to find a guy at camp to discuss this with.

"We definitely do-"

All of a sudden we were thrown onto the deck with a sickening thud. I heard groans and "Leo!"s.

"LEO! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I heard Thalia yell.

"Yo Leo, we are soooo switching captains on our way back!" Everyone laughed.

I got up and called to the wind for an easy landing in the big field below, the Field of Mars. The flying ship, also known as the Argo 2, hit the ground with a thud.

I looked over the wooden banister to see at least two hundred people staring up at us. Whispers were sent through the crowd like a ghostly, cold wind.

Time to meet my old family I thought as the stairs lowered themselves to the dead grass of the fields.

**Yo, please press the blue button located below this statement! You will be grateful as will I. I like reviews, they're like chocolate. (not really)**


	3. A Barking Reunion

**Hey, I like this chapter because it's got a ton of humor in it, and if I'm a bad writer don't kill me because I am only in seventh grade.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own MoA or PJO? No, sadly, but not sadly because Rick Riordan does. (oxymoron) Go me!**

**Piper**

Jason and Annabeth stepped off the boat and into the field.

I heard a ton of gasps and Jason's name being thrown around like a ball. Annabeth took a deep breath in, this was hard on her. She was searching for her boyfriend.

A pretty dark-haired girl came up to them and hugged Jason. "It's so good to see you again Jason."

He replied, "It's good to see you too Reyna." And he gave her a tight squeeze.

Then I realized that I had been holding my breath. _What was wrong with this girl? Ahhh! I hope this girl didn't have a relationship with Jason!_

Annabeth gave me a sympathetic look and her eyes skimmed over the crowd again. _Oh no!_ I thought. _She hasn't seen him._

Seeing as neither me, nor Clarisse, nor Thalia could see her like this any longer, Thalia stepped up and yelled, "Does anyone know where a certain Percy Jackson is?" Then she muttered, "Cause' I am going to whoop his butt if you do."

Clarisse snickered.

A dark-skinned girl came out of the crowd with an Asian baby-faced boy. She said, "I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto or…Hades and this is Frank son of Mars or what is it again?"

Frank said, "Ares in your terms. Anyway we accompanied Percy on our previous quest to Alaska."

Reyna spoke up, "He should be here, since he didn't shut up about you guys."

She looked around and her eyes widened with panic, "Oh no, where's Octavian?"

I heard a couple bad words, I wonder if this Octavian guy is bad news.

Obviously he was since Hazel, Frank, and Jason were looking nervous.

Hazel said, "I'm sure he'll show up, let's get on with introductions, state your name, godly parent, and title."

Annabeth spoke up with a steady voice, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva, official Architect of Olympus."

"Thalia Grace, oh yeah I'm Jason's sister, daughter of Zeus or Jupiter, head hunter of Artemis."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus or Vulcan, Supreme Commander of the fantastic Argo 2…"

"Repair boy," I mumbled and Clarisse held down a snort. Hazel kind of looked uneasy when he introduced himself. I'll have to ask about that later.

"And willing to date any of you Roman girls -" he was interrupted by me.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus, head counsellor of the Aphrodite Cabin and charmspeaker."

"Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, head counsellor of the Ares Cabin."

And the list went on.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or Zeus, …..ex-praetor of the Twelfth Legion and slayer of Krios."

The Romans started theirs, and I heard them say things about Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, Octavian, Madeline, Lorry, Zach, Matt, Isobel, and Olivia. It ended with Reyna.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the Twelfth Legion." She continued, "Percy is not here at the moment, but he is the other praetor who comes from this Greek camp. He…"

And all of a sudden, we heard, "OCTAVIAN! I'm going to …" Then I heard a bark.

I searched for the source of the noise, and Annabeth had perked up. I guess that was Percy.

Members of the crowd started to fall down and…a black lab puppy bounded out. It sprinted toward Annabeth and tackled her to the ground. She started to laugh and said, "Where'd you come from little guy?"

It licked her face and a scrawny, blond-haired boy came out after it. He was holding a knife and had scratches on his face.

"That dog attacked me, my neighbor asked me to kill it because of its habits to hurt people. Its name is PJ."

Reyna coughed, "Octavian, you really don't expect me to believe that when it is licking Annabeth right now. Now do you know where Percy is? I really don't think he would miss something like this."

Octavian screamed, the cute puppy had bitten him in the leg. The puppy dashed back into the crowd and came back with a pen. _What the heck? _I thought.

Annabeth gasped, "Hey give that back, that's Percy's!"

Then she realized something as she looked into the dog's unique green eyes. "Oh my gods! Percy?"

**Cliff Hanger! The blue button is below.**


	4. A Wet Time

**Hiya, here's another bit of the reunion. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own him, Rick Riordan does. All rights to him.**

**Frank**

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Everyone stared at me for a second and then the entire Greek ship laughed too.

The dog glared at me. Excuse me, Percy glared at me.

Reyna spoke up, "Octavian what did you do to him?" trying to contain her laughter.

He looked uncomfortable, "Nothing he just showed his true colors."

"As a dog!"

The girl named Thalia picked up Percy and cuddled him, "Percy, I think you look better in dog form."

Clarisse and the Stoll twins agreed immediately.

Percy sneezed and then I noticed a liquid dripping down her arm.

She screamed and tossed him to the ground. He got up and shaked himself.

"PERCY, YOU NASTY LITTLE …"

He had lay down and put a paw over his face.

"Octavian how on Olympus do you change him back?" Reyna screamed.

"I don't know, I just put a little potion in his water when he went to the bathroom."

Annabeth was smiling at the dog. I didn't know that dogs knew how to frown.

Then Gwen shouted, "Look over there!"

I stumbled back in surprise. A figure had started to form in the lake. It was… Lord Neptune.

Everyone bowed and Jason said, "It's a pleasure Lord Neptune."

"Actually, I am Poseidon. I came to revive my son, as cute as he is in puppy form, he won't do any good on that quest of yours." He faced Percy the dog.

"Percy, son, just go jump in the lake over there, but the thing is, you have to let yourself become wet. And you might want to have someone bring you some clothes."

The Roman girls giggled, and Annabeth turned red. I turned to Hazel, "I'll go get him some clothes."

I turned just in time to see a little black dog belly-flop into the lake. Ouch!

**Hazel**

Frank ran off and I was left alone to see Percy jump into the lake… as a dog.

I ran over to the lake to meet Annabeth.

"Hi, I'm Hazel and you must be Annabeth. I've heard a ton about you!"

She blushed and nearly smiled, "I can't wait to…you know…actually see him again…um…in human form."

Frank came back with Percy's clothes.

"Umm…should I… give his clothes to him?" Trying hard not to crack a smile, Annabeth said, "No, he'll take care of it."

She was right because I watched to river spirits come and snatch the clothes out of Frank's hands.

A couple minutes later when we were all talking, we didn't notice a big wave come up.

You can guess what happened next. I was drenched and so was everyone else near the lake. A figure came out and ran up to Octavian.

Octavian nearly wet his pants he was so scared. _He should be,_ I thought. A second later, I caught sight of Percy running up to Annabeth, swooping her up bridal style and kissing her intensely.

She broke apart and whispered, "You remember me?"

"I never forgot." They kissed again.

Someone yelled for them to get a room.

_Man I thought. Percy was smooth. And good-looking. You could even see his abs through his wet t-shirt, his eyes glistened with joy, and his hair fell down over his face to compliment his dazzling, goofy smile. Don't think like that, you love Frank…or Sammy._

I tried to get my mind off Sammy and Frank.

You could tell Annabeth was over- joyed. He easily had a couple inches on her and they looked amazing together.

Then you heard, "Yep, definitely looked better as a dog."

With that, Percy set Annabeth on the ground and ran over to Thalia giving her a big,…wet hug.

"Hey, pine-cone face, what's up?"

"You just got me wet again. Better sleep with one eye open." She grumbled.

He just grinned and ran back over to Annabeth.

Percy took her hand and led her away.

**Blue button below will win you a million dollars, JK! But it will help me! Tell me what you thought.**


	5. Why Hero?

SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN A REALLY LONG TIME BUT I'M NOT GOOD WITH TIME!

iluvpercyj: Thanks that helped a lot, I'll go back and add the animal part in somewhere, but I'll try to make it more clear in first person

Percabethforever234: THANKS! And I have read your story, it's one of my favorites!

Courtneeeey: Ya, I'll add some scenery, thank you!

Kaitie85386: Yep, I'm trying to make Thalia as humorous as she can be.

Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR: Ya I'll make them a tad longer it'll just take longer to update.

Miss Scarlett Rose: IDK yet, but I'm sort of leaning toward a bit of both, but maybe in the end it'll be Jeyna. PIPER is totally an independent woman. She'll get over it and I'll make her as close to Silena as possible.

**NOW the long awaited PERCY PART!**

**Disclaimer: **All rights to RICK RIORDAN.

**Percy**

I attempted once more to get the "wet dog" smell off of me with the bar of soap. I couldn't help but remember the time I experienced being a guinea pig on Circe's Island. It was odd, being yourself but in a different form.

I jumped out of the bath and got changed into his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that Annabeth brought for me and some jeans.

_Annabeth,_ I thought,_ I can't believe she's actually here!_

It felt so good to have her here beside me. She seemed to be warming up to the Romans quite nicely, too. She met Isobel today, and now, they spend all their time with each other. Architecture, strategizing, plans, weaponry…. The list goes on and on!

I hopped over a rotten log on the trail on the way over to the mess hall. Looking over the side of the trail, I found myself gazing at lots of green fields and a long river, the Little Tiber.

I jumped up the white marble steps and headed on over to the table where Thalia, Reyna, Grover, Frank, Hazel, three other people I don't know, and Annabeth (without Isobel) sat. Shoving Thalia over, I plopped onto the bench, "Hey, guys."

"Hey Perce," Thalia said, "You still smell like wet dog."

"Thanks Thals, you still smell like those little pine air fresheners for your car," I smirked.

Thalia grumbled and the guy who resembled a Latino elf stifled a snort.

I had to ask, "Sorry, but I don't know you, you, or you. So, um…who are you?" pointing to the girl and the two boys.

The blond boy stood up and said, "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, slayer of Krios, ex- praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

I interrupted, "Which you can have back because purple truly isn't my color to be honest."

The elf dude laughed, "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, the mighty…"

The girl interrupted, "repair boy of the Argo II."

"Piper, that's soooo not cool, not cool at all," Leo said frowning.

"Yep, which by the way, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker."

I looked over at Annabeth and mouthed sadly, "Like Silena a lot?"

She nodded sympathetically, and I fingered the scythe charm on my camp necklace. Before Silena died, she took my hand and pressed it into my palm, she said she was sorry and I said it's okay and you'll always live on in my heart. She replied by squeezing my hand and mumbling what I thought was a thank you and something about me always being too good to her.

I came back from the memory, nodded, and said, "Coolio, I'm Percy."

"So…," Annabeth continued, "I want to know what this troublemaker," pointing to me, "has been up to," she said to Hazel.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I got a real workout trying to save his behind all the time. Frank is the same as me," she nodded to Frank who gave an exasperated nod of his head.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Now that's not really fair, I saved your butts multiple times as well!"

"Yeah and almost got us killed many more times as well!" Frank stated.

"Hmph! I want to hear Jason, Leo, and Piper's stories too," I stated.

Jason stood up and started to tell his story. He kept glaring at me as if he was trying to prove his point of something. I wonder what that was about, I'll have to ask Annabeth later.

"So then we met Thalia, and she found out that her brother was alive. And…"

"WHAT? Thalia, you have a freakin' brother and you didn't tell me! This is nuts! Holy Zeus, so you…" I said pointing to Jason, "you…you're a son of Jupiter and you're a daughter of Zeus, whoa that is so messed up!"

Me, being the total confused person that I am had to have the other Greeks at the table confirm that fact for me.

I put my head in my hands and started to think how that happened. I glanced up at Thalia, and she gave me the warning look about _I'll tell you later._

Jason said, "Anyway, then we went to see Aeolus, nearly died, and escaped through tunnels. Then we went to Enceladus, the opposition giant of Athena who kidnapped Piper's dad. We beat him, and then headed over to the Wolf House, where Hera was trapped, Porphyrion, the king of giants, was rising, and Khione came back. Porphyrion escaped, Hera was free, and we melted all the Hunters from their ice blocks."

Piper included, "Don't forget the part where Jason nearly died."

Leo added, "He totally ate too much red meat!"

I looked at him funny, but didn't say anything because seemingly it was an inside joke.

Jason concluded, "So, yeah."

I slouched a bit more and said, "Yep, yours was definitely better than ours."

He looked triumphant. _What the heck?_

Hazel jumped in, "Now Percy, don't you forget when you…" I shot her a warning look and she backed off.

"Hazel, do continue about your quest, I would very much like to hear it," Annabeth said deviously.

"Well, Percy came into camp being chased by gorgons and carrying an old hippie lady who turned out to be Juno…erm…Hera," Annabeth scowled, "He didn't remember anyone except you as I later found out. He was a demon in the war games and Mars showed up claiming Frank here and giving us a quest to Alaska."

Everyone gasped and Leo choked on his kool-aid that he got from Dakota.

Frank continued, "We went to the grainy land and met Iris. Then we went to the sire, Phineas, got the harpy Ella, and Percy bet his life with two jugs of gorgon's blood, which by the way, he chose the wrong one and was dying when Gaea changed the blood, so Phineas died and Percy got cured, which earned him his memories back."

This earned Percy a slap from Annabeth.

"Then we met the Amazons, whose queen nearly killed Percy and then we escaped on Arion, the fastest horse ever. We met up with my grandma, killed lots of Laestrygonians. Percy drove us to the airport where we would fly to Alaska…"

This made Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia burst out laughing, and I turned bright red.

"Percy…driving…fatal…awful…hahahaha!"

Thalia said, "Percy, you're absolutely awful at driving. What makes you think you'd be any different from the last time?"

I announced sarcastically, "Thank you Thalia. Now I can live knowing you have complete faith in me."

I kept going, "Anyways, we found Alcyoneus, Thanatos, and Al's ghost army. Hazel took Alcyoneus, Frank unchained Thanatos, and I took on the ghost army."

Jason snorted and I said, "What?"

He told me, "Why did you take the least important job? You should have taken a bigger one; I mean to be the hero, right?"

I was astonished, "First, I don't want to be a hero, if I could switch places with someone for 'hero' right now, I would. Second, it was what needed the most attention at the time, they were all pretty important. Third, Frank had to unchain Thanatos,"

Hazel said, "Yeah, so Percy fought them, and fell off a cliff. Frank finished unchaining the death god, and I remembered something about not being able to kill a giant in its territory. Frank found his new power, changing into animals, and we dragged him across the Alaskan border. Destroying the giant, we returned, found Percy, the legion's eagle, and a ton of imperial gold weapons. Then we returned to camp, Percy destroyed his father's oppositional giant, Polybotes, and was raised as praetor."

I looked up from playing with my hands to see lots of open mouths staring at me. _Oh boy, this was going to be a long quest._

**Sorry it was long, and it wasn't that good. Review and tell me what you think should happen.**


	6. Prophecies and Lies

AGAIN, sorry about the not updating part

Your reviews make me so happy so I am reviewing to your reviews.

Vball17girl: Thanks I'll try to update some more.

Guests: Your reviews were awesome, I also prefer Percy, but I don't think I'm going to make one shine over the other although I'd like to.

Omijikuf: Hmm… that's a good idea, I'll try to work it in there.

Percabethforever234 and Anime Princess: Thank you for your corrections, I already fixed them.

GreekGeek22: Thanks, I'll try to do that.

**Now, **back to the story.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.

**LEO**

When someone says that you've accomplished too many things in your life, they're wrong. You've probably only accomplished a few things in your life. Percy has accomplished too many things.

You know, I thought that our quest was good and dangerous. Percy just turned that around.

So now, I'm sitting on the bench with my pizza halfway to my mouth. Everyone's staring at Percy. Then, my cheese slips off and plops onto my lap.

"Dang it!"

Percy laughs and then everyone else joins in, waking up from their astonished looks.

Reyna speaks up, "Hey everyone, the first and second cohorts are requesting war games tonight. They want Jason and the third cohort to play with them and they want Greeks on the other side with the fourth and fifth cohorts including you Percy."

I glance around to get a good look of the first and second cohort. Some awkward boy with pale hair and skin is staring deviously at us. Especially Percy.

Percy says, "I think it's a good idea. You know, no underestimating each other when it comes time to join forces in Greece and fight off the giants and Gaea. The prophecy does say

_'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death'_

Who are the seven half-bloods? I do think it's Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and me. But the last one? Who is it?"

Across the room people gasp and green light and smoke flood the area. Percy and Annabeth go over to Rachel and hold her up.

_"Ancient land that built on Greek_

_Son of Death you need to seek_

_Oath kept and a fraction is lost_

_Only to be added at all costs_

_Of doves, fire, riches, and war together_

_Storm and sea tie the tether_

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

And with that, Rachel collapses and everyone starts talking.

Hazel, Frank, and Percy exchange nervous glances. Wait a sec, they knew about this!

Oh they are going to get it good.

Hazel looks so pretty. I love her ringlets and gold eyes. She's mysterious but funny. Only thing is that she keeps looking at me weirdly and wincing as though I remind her of someone.

Percy comes back with Annabeth and I gather up the courage to say, "You knew about this didn't you?"

Percy's eyes widen and then droop as he says, "Yeah, but only the last two lines. I should have told you guys, um…it's just they were about Annabeth and…I don't know. I'm sorry."

"You should be," Annabeth said. "But I understand. It's like me telling you The First Great Prophecy."

Percy hung his head.

Reyna went to the front of the pavilion.

"Now everyone, that was just a little prophecy for our seven half-bloods who will journey to Rome and then join us in Greece. Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded.

"So, who's ready for some war games. Let's go to the Field of Mars."

And with that, they all stormed out of the hall to go kick some Greek bootie.

Oh shoot.

**Sorry it was kind of boring. Please review, it means so much to me.**


End file.
